


The Captain and the Thief

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms, Crusade
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lots of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Gideon doesn't expect to find Dureena in his quarters and he certainly doesn't expect what happens next.
Relationships: Matthew Gideon/Dureena Nefeel
Kudos: 2
Collections: Babylon 5 Love Month





	The Captain and the Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old Crusade story that was on my website.

Gideon headed to his quarters. It had been a long day. The colonists on Theta 9, both the human renegades and the group of Zanderians, were infected but still healthy. Here was yet another planet he had to be responsible for. He wondered how Dureena was holding up. This had to be a shock for her, to find more of her race only to find they were living on borrowed time. She was such a self-sufficient person anyway, never letting anyone see her pain, only her anger. He remembered her telling him at the outset that she had nowhere else to go. She had made him and his ship her home and her people. Today had been a long one and he was tired.

**

When Gideon stepped into his quarters, he knew he wasn’t alone. He could sense someone’s presence in the dark room. Galen? No, the mage liked to be noticed. Dureena! What was she doing here?

“Lights.”

She sat in a chair, curled up and watching him. 

“Hello, Dureena. What can I do for you?” He knew there was no point in asking how she got into his quarters. She was a thief. She went anywhere she liked.

“Did Sarah tell you about my people?”

“Yes, I’m sorry they have the plague too, Dureena. I will do everything I can to save them.”

She smiled at Matthew. “I know you will. You can’t save us all, Matthew. Who’s going to save you?”

He looked at her hard for a minute then said nothing at all. He turned away, hating that she was right and knowing that she was. He needed to feel in control. He needed to think he would get the job done. Right now, he needed too damn much! He turned back to Dureena  
.  
“Can I do anything for you, Dureena?”

“No, Matt. I just wanted to be around someone. It was hard to leave them. I wanted to stay with them. I needed them, Matt. They needed me.”

“Dureena, it’s hard for me to imagine what you’re going through, but we’re all facing it if we don’t find a cure for the plague. My people as well as yours will be gone.”

Tears ran down her face and she stubbornly ignored them. Gideon wanted to comfort her, to make her stop crying, to make her pain go away. He sat beside her on the sofa. He put one hand under her chin and lifted her face.

“We’ll find it, Dureena. I know we will.”

She placed her hand over his and smiled at him. He was stunned when she took his hand and kissed his palm. Fire shot up his arm. He really didn’t expect the erotic feeling her kiss gave him. He would have had to be dead not to notice that Dureena was sexy but he hadn’t thought of her in a sexual way. He did now as he looked at her. Her breasts strained her vest and her yellow eyes seemed to smolder as she looked at him. She asked with her eyes, never saying anything as she licked Gideon’s palm with the tip of her tongue. He sucked in his breath. All the blood in his body rushed to one place, so much so that it was almost painful. 

“Dureena, would we be doing this for the wrong reasons?”

She moved closer to him and kissed his lips, licking and sucking his lower lip and finally opening her mouth for his tongue. He kissed her back a lot more passionately than he meant to. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, teasing her tongue, exploring as his hands did the same. He ran his hands down her back, cupping her firm bottom and wishing he were holding her naked body against his own, wishing he were deep inside her, pleasuring her.

“Do the reasons matter?” she whispered as she began to unbutton his jacket. She pushed it back on his shoulders and pulled his shirt up. She looked down and ran her hands over his chest, running her fingers through his hair. She rubbed his little nipples with the palms of her hands. He gasped at the sensation. He shrugged out of his jacket and Dureena pulled the shirt over his head. She pulled him back into her arms. He kissed her until he felt like he was going to ignite. He pulled away, breathing hard and looking at her.

“I’m asking one last time,” he said as she unlaced her vest and slid it over her shoulders. His eyes were riveted to her full round breasts. She dropped the vest to the floor. He pulled her against him again, feeling her nipples touch his chest. He pulled her into his lap and leaned down to suck one of her nipples and she moved around on his obvious arousal. She moaned as he sucked her nipples, first one then the other. He flicked his tongue across them and delighted in the low growl she made. He tugged at one gently with his teeth, pulling it until she grabbed his hair. He looked up at her. Her eyes glowed with her own arousal. 

He pushed her back onto the sofa and pulled her leather pants off. She was naked underneath them. He opened her legs. She was wet already. Her moisture glistened on her hairless skin. He touched her with his finger and then held his finger to his lips. He licked the sweet honey off, never taking his eyes from hers. He opened her with his hands and rubbed her tiny nub. She growled again as he slid a long finger slowly into her. She was so wet he met no resistance. When he slid a second finger into her, she clamped down on his fingers and closed her legs on his hand, capturing it. He fucked her with his hand for a few minutes then asked her to open her legs for him. She did so slowly. He leaned down and sucked her clit. She made a sound like an animal keening. He ran his tongue in slow circles around it. This time she clamped her legs shut on his head. He sucked and licked her until he felt her shudder and jerk on his fingers. He felt wetness coat his fingers and run out around his hand. He watched her as she slowly returned to normal breathing. 

But he hadn’t. He was on fire. Her smell and taste covered him. He stood and began to strip his pants off. He hadn’t even gotten his zipper down before she moved his hands away and began to do it herself. She caressed him as she slid his pants down. He was so hard he moaned when her warm hand closed around him. She moved in front of him and he held his own breath as he felt hers on him, hot and moist. She blew warm air on him as she touched him. She rubbed the wet drop of precum over her lips then licked it off. He was about ready to scream by the time her tongue touched his head. She licked it till it was wet then ran her mouth down over him. He watched her through narrowed eyes, his hair down over his forehead. She quickened her pace at his urging, taking him deeper also. She was sucking him so hard, it was difficult to hold back. She growled deep in her throat. The vibrations of the sound were all it took to send him over the edge. He grabbed her hair, pulling her closer as he felt his cock spurt into her throat. She sucked until he stopped thrusting into her mouth. He stood still as she licked him clean. He looked down at her.

“We’re not finished, are we?” He asked her as she rose to her feet and he kissed her, tasting his own flavor in her mouth.

“Not yet, Captain.”

He led her to his bed and lay down with her. He held her with her dark head on his shoulder and they talked quietly for a long time. She talked a little about her slavery. He told her about the Cerberus and about Galen. He must have dozed off because when he awakened, a small hand was tickling his belly, tracing patterns lower and lower. He kept his eyes closed and felt her mouth at his nipple as her hand circled him again. He hardened quickly. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. She reached up and smoothed his hair off his forehead and kissed him. 

He sat up against the headboard and held his arms out for her. He wanted her this way, wanted to put his hands on her bottom to urge her on, to thrust himself deeper. She sat down in his lap, a leg on either side of him. He lifted her and placed her against his swollen head. The last coherent thought he had as she took his length inside her was that he was having sex with an alien. She looked into his eyes as he held her bottom and controlled the rhythm. 

“Human males feel very good,” she whispered to him as she took over the pacing. “Very good inde…” as the rest of her words were lost in the moaning sound she made as she began to orgasm. Gideon held onto her, kissing her as tears coursed down her face. He needed to fill her with his own essence, a need as old as either species. He pushed hard into her, so close, as she whispered words in a language he didn’t know, but the sound was enough. He felt the tension, the tightening, followed by a pleasure so sweet. He filled her till he had no more to give her, till he was spent. She kissed his damp brow and again smoothed back that wayward lock of hair. She didn’t move from him. She just lay forward against his chest with her arms around him. 

They lay in his bed and slept and when the morning came, he woke alone. Her smell was all around him and the memories flooded back into his mind. He knew that the little thief had taken a part of Matthew Gideon with her when she left and somehow he didn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
